


01 A New Beginning

by NaokoNamikaze



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze





	01 A New Beginning

**“A New Beginning”**

This was it. The last day we were going to spend in this doomed world. The transports were finally finished and ready for the start of the exodus to our new home... not that we were told where we were going to end up. Apparently it was going to be random chance for the person entering the transport arches, you could end up with your family or with complete strangers.

Oh yeah before I get to far ahead... I am Kaishori Foxlin, and this is my story.

I am the only survivor of my people. Our town was destroyed in one of the initial blasts, before anyone even knew what was happening. Everyone was blaming the other nations for attacking and no one wanted to even try to discover what was truly happening. This lead to mass panic and widespread destruction, even to a lot of people committing suicide when they realised that it wasn’t the other nations attacking but the world destroying itself.

That was what we had eventually learnt. Our world was being destroyed due to our lack of concern for what damages we had caused in our races to be the best. Now we were facing mass extinction and the possibility that wherever we ended up was going to be worse than what we were leaving behind.

But still if we didn’t try what was the point of life? Hopefully wherever we end up will be a chance for all of us to try again... and this time not just fail ourselves but also not fail our new world.


End file.
